1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery device, and particularly to a weldingless cylindrical battery pack device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile systems have used electricity power to be the power source for many years. An electricity power supply device of the automobile system may be a rechargeable battery pack having a plurality of small rechargeable batteries or just a large single rechargeable battery. The rechargeable battery pack or the large single rechargeable battery may have defects.
For example, the rechargeable battery pack consists of the small rechargeable batteries. Since each one of the small rechargeable batteries has a respective weight and a respective volume, the total weight and total volume of the rechargeable battery pack may not be neglected. When the rechargeable battery pack is applied to the automobile system, the weight and the volume of the rechargeable battery pack may become a burden to the automobile system.
Since a manufacturing technique of the large single rechargeable battery is more complicated than a conventional battery, complexity of the large single rechargeable battery may increase with volume of the large single rechargeable battery, and safety of the large single rechargeable battery may be decreased. Therefore, the greater the volume of the large single rechargeable battery is, the higher the probability of explosion of the large single rechargeable battery is. When the large single rechargeable battery is applied to the automobile system, the danger and the damage of the large single rechargeable battery may not be ignored.
With reference to FIG. 12, a conventional battery pack 30 consists of a plurality of batteries 31. The batteries 31 are arranged as a matrix, and are electronically connected in parallel and in series to form a web electronic connection. The battery pack 30 comprises a plurality of conductive bodies 32. The conductive bodies 32 of the battery pack 30 may be electronically connected to positive electrodes and negative electrodes of the batteries 31. Therefore, the batteries 31 may be electronically connected in parallel or in series through the conductive bodies 32.
The batteries 31 of the battery pack 30 are welded to the positive electrodes and the negative electrodes of the batteries 31 to be electronically connected with the positive electrodes and the negative electrodes of the batteries 31. Since the battery pack 30 comprises many batteries 31, welding the conductive bodies 32 at the positive electrodes and the negative electrodes of the batteries may be more difficult, and may take much time to manufacture the battery pack 30.
Further, when some of the batteries 31 of the battery pack 30 are broken, the battery pack 30 may not be normally used. The batteries 31 that are broken may be disconnected from the conductive bodies 32 for replacement. Since the batteries 31 and the conductive bodies 32 are welded, the batteries 31 that are broken are difficult to be disconnected from the conductive bodies 32. Further, solutions for welding may be difficult and complicated, and cost for recycling the batteries 31 that are not broken is higher than cost for manufacturing a new battery pack 30. Therefore, the battery pack 30 having some broken batteries 31 may be discarded, and discarding the battery pack 30 having some broken batteries 31 may be very unfriendly to the environment.
Therefore, the battery pack 30 may be improved.